Chapter 02
is the second chapter of Atsuko Asano's No.6. Being framed for two suspected murders, Shion is taken into custody before he is rescued by Nezumi. With his sudden arrival they both make their escape. Character Profiles * Shion * Nezumi * Safu * Karan Chapter Two Overview Shion is questioned about Yamashi’s death from the parasitic bee by Yamashi. Shion is warned he is in danger just before being taken into custody being the suspect of the two deaths. He is driven past his mother where he is told he probably will not see her again before coming across a malfunctioning droid in the road. That is a distraction used by Nezumi who has arrived to rescue Shion and successfully does so. They decide to ditch Shion’s ID and manage to bring another car to drive past checkpoints where they interact freely. Making it to the garbage management facility they dive into the water to escape. Characters in Order of Appearance * Shion * Yamashi * Karan * Nezumi * Safu (visualisation) Synopsis Shion wakes up at the Forest Park Administration Center and sees men from the Public Security Bureau carrying Yamase's body away. As he sits up, he sees Rashi, who asks him to accompany him to the Public Security Bureau. Rashi instructs Shion to shut down the cleaning droids, and Shion complies. On the screen that monitors the droids he sees a mouse sitting on one of the robots. Shion puts on one of his ear buds and hears Nezumi's voice warning him to run away. Shion turns back to Rashi, only to see the other men pointing their guns at him. Shion asks them if they're going to arrest him, and declares that they can't do such thing without any charges. Rashi ignores him, and says that if he really believes he has any rights, he's totally mistaken. Shion is taken from the Administration Center by car, where he notes they are driving the wrong way. When he speaks up, Rashi explains that Shion has no right to ask questions, as he is suspected for the murder of Yamase and the dead man who was found at the park. Rashi tells Shion that he supposedly killed these people out of hatred and anger for the city, that was rooted in the loss of his elite privileges. Shion realizes he's being taken to the Correctional Facility. As the car exists No. 6, one of Shion's robots, Unit Three, appears on the road. Rashi gets out of the car to check it, but Unit Three attacks him and pins him down. The driver tries to leave the car as well, but before he can do so, Nezumi's mice jump onto him and the rest of the Public Security Bureau men. Nezumi jumps into the car himself, covered by a micro-fiber cloth, and tells the men to unlock Shion's cuffs and leave the car or he will blow the mechanic mice up. Now alone in the car, Nezumi admits the mice didn't have bombs implanted in them and orders Shion to wrap himself with the micro-fiber cloth to get ready to jump out of the car. Suddenly, the car stops, and Nezumi deduces that it's being remote controlled. Then, Rashi's voice comes through the speakers and mocks them for thinking it would be that easy to escape. Nezumi warns Shion to hold on tight, and seconds later something inside of the car explodes, though the two jump out of it jut before it explodes completely. As Nezumi and Shion walk away from the explosion, Nezumi instructs Shion to throw away his ID card. After thinking about the importance of the ID card and how he won't be able to return to No. 6 without it, Shion does as he was told. Along with Unit One, Shion and Nezumi drive a new car into a different building. On the way, Nezumi teases Shion about his height and physique; Nezumi is now taller than him. The two leave the car and Unit One, and it, too, explodes a few moments afterwards. Nezumi tells Shion to follow him and together they reach the sewers. Nezumi hands a pair of goggles to Shion and takes out a mouse, who will show them the way. Nezumi and Shion jump right in after it. Chapter Two Artwork Chapter 2/Images Chapter 2 - 1.png Chapter 2 - 2.png Chapter 2 - 3.png Chapter 2 - 4.png Shion see's his mom.png Chapter 2 - 5.png Nezumi reveals himself.png Nezumi saves Shion.png Chapter 2 - 6.png Chapter 2 - 7-0.png Memorable Quotes * "Human rights? You really think you people have rights?" (Rashi to Shion) * "Don't be stupid. I wouldn't put bombs in my friends." (Nezumi about the mice) * "I'm taller than you." (Nezumi to Shion) Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Media